1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to disposable receptacle constructed of an inexpensive disposable material such as paper which can be stored flat and yet due to fold lines in each of its two sides and two end walls can be expanded into a self-supporting receptacle having the form of a rectangular prism. Said receptacle is useful as a depository for refuse such as empty drink cans, foam cups, orange peels, used tissues or other items generated where persons congregate such as automobiles, campers, boats, motels or hospital rooms. The invention relates specifically to the top closure of the receptacle which functions to maintain the expanded receptacle in its expanded self-supporting form while also allowing refuse to be passed into the interior by simply pushing the refuse through the closure. Once inside the refuse is kept from sight and prevented from spillage if the receptacle is accidentally overturned.
2. Description of Prior Art
Present means for collecting such refuse take many forms. Those available for automobiles are either rigid plastic boxes made to straddle the transmission hump or hung from the door or seat. Others are flat envelopes made of a flexible plastic material and require a method of mounting to a rigid item in the automobile. In most ases this type of refuse collecting means is not disposable.
In other disclosed means which are disposable, the means are not self-supporting as is the case in "Disposable Litter Bag", U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,052, which requires mounting to a rigid item for support. The "Self-standing Bag" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,225 although self-standing does not have any degree of resistance to tipping due to a limited width to height ratio inherent in the construction. The "Litter Bag" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,596 although self-supporting is dependent on the addition of a wire to the top of the bag to hold it open and specifies attachment to a stationary surface.
A plain brown paper bag rolled down at the top is applicable for collecting refuse but does not have a closure and leaves unsightly refuse in view. Accidental tipping also causes the refuse to spill from the open top.